1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a search system and method for recommending a reduced query.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a unified search or a product search using a search method based on a conventional technology, zero or only a few search results for a query may be found in many is cases. This may happen frequently when the query is lengthy or wordy, and when an additional word unrelated to the query is included in the query. For example, in a product search, the queries “Cheongkwanjang Red Max Plus,” a query “Philips steam iron 2860,” or a query “Aveeno daily moisturizing body wash 354 ml+stress relief bubble bath 295 ml” may be categorized as lengthy or wordy queries. Also, the queries “Benetton hood style fox muffler,” “prime cost of Absolute Kung”, or “Self bangs perm” may be categorized as queries having zero or only few search results resulting from an unrelated additional word included in the queries. Further, a query reciting a category name, a brand name, and a manufacturer, for example, a query “jewelry brand-name product TAGHeuer,” a query “Lacoste Gongyoo flat shoes,” or a query “imported Aznavour France Etro hairpin”, may lead to zero or only few search results. That is, although proper or similar products or search results for the query actually exist, products or search results that are related to each of the terms included in the query may not be found or insufficient number of search results or searched items may be provided.
Hereinafter, a system and method that may provide better search results by addressing aforementioned problems will be described.